Macy Misa's Secret
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: When Macy quits every team she is on and starts ignoring just about everyone. Rumors start and Stella and the Lucas Boys are determined to find out what it is JONAS JoexMacy
1. she's got a secret

Macy Misa was your average everyday 16 year old girl. She played some sort of sport (well actually she played all sports), she was into the latest fashion, she has her best friend, oh, and not to mention she is the #1 JONAS fan. Not that it really matters. She was so graceful on the court it was almost impossible to believe that she was a total klutz around the oh-so-famous Lucas Brothers. She was so full of energy that it was pretty much the hardest thing to do to not be upbeat around her, or happy, or see the bright side of things. So when Stella saw Macy walk right next to the Lucas Brothers, and not freak out, she knew something was wrong.

"Macy?" Stella called out to her. Joe, Nick, and Kevin all turned and put their hands up to protect their faces. Stella tried not to look annoyed by this, but she knew she was. Macy hadn't hit them with anything …all week? Yeah, something was defiantly wrong. Macy stopped when she heard Stella's voice, took a deep breath, which for some reason hurt, put a smile on her face, and then turned to greet her best friend.

"Hey, Stella" Her voice came out weak and not at all how she wanted it to, so she cleared her throat and tried again, louder, bolder. "**Hey, Stella**."

"Are you ok?" Stella had purposely stopped in front of the boys, just to see if Macy would notice. She didn't, Stella frowned.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She smiled a little then frowned and looked to Stella's right. She jumped inside, and her eye's widened a bit, but it hurt, so she just looked to her feet. That's when the Lucas Brothers knew something was wrong. Nick took a step forward as if to step between her and everyone else, but Kevin and Stella pulled him back. "I have to go, you know, hockey game."

Everyone nodded, letting her go.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, I will check on her later, you know, give her some space." Stella said.

(jonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankiejonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankie)

"Please?" Stella begged Mr. Misa.

"I'm sorry Stella; Macy can't come to the door right now." Stella sighed

"OK, will you tell her I dropped by?"

"Will do." Mr. Misa shut the door. Macy stood right there, her head hanging down, and tears were falling down her face. "I'm sorry, Macy, I know this must be hard."

"It's ok, It was my idea after all, right?" her voice edged hysteria. "I'm quitting my teams tomorrow" if her voice sounded bad before, it was terrible now. Mr. Misa rushed to her side and hugged her. She broke down, but in her mind she just told herself she could handle it, she could do it, and the hard part was almost over. It had to be, she couldn't handle much more.

(jonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankiejonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankie)

"Stella, I'm sure she is fine." Nick stopped her from pacing and sat her down on the couch.

"No, Nick, she is not fine!" Stella yelled. She pushed Nick away and stood up again. Kevin was downstairs trying to put together a jelly bean/coffee bean/cocoa bean smoothie. Frankie had tried to talk him out of it, but ended up helping him. "Joe tell your brother to leave me alone." Stella was upset and Nick was not helping at all. Joe however wasn't paying attention; he was looking out the window, but there was something in his look that was off. "Joe?" Stella asked in a softer voice.

"What if she is mad at us?" He asked. They knew that something more then Macy being made at them would make her sad the way she was. "What if she is just sick? A little cold, she will be fine tomorrow." Nate and Stella glanced at each other. Joe was trying to pass this off as something small, and they wanted very badly to believe him.

"Yeah, maybe." Nick whispered. Stella looked at both the boys and saw the sadness on their faces, and then she was confused.

"Not to be rude, or anything, but since when did you guys care about Macy so much?" It was a good question, the only time they were so nice was when they lied to her about her singing and made her cry.

"What do you mean? Macy is our friend, we are worried about her." Nick was confused about her assumption. Oh course he feels bad, Macy wasn't being Macy. "Anyway," he said quickly before Stella could interrupt. "Why are worrying, this is Macy." He had a point "She is going to be up and bouncing in no time." Stella nodded. Nick was right, he usually was.

"Yeah, ok, let's just watch TV" It came out more as a question.

"Sure" Nick agreed, and Stella sat back down on the couch. "Joe, what do you wan to watch?"

"Nothing, um, I'm going to go for a walk." He walked out quickly.

"Whatever." Stella muttered.

(jonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankiejonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankie)

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, coach, but please…I just-can't, you know…I want –to, I "Macy quickly stopped talking.

"No, you can't just…quit." She could barley say the word "quit".

"I have to." Macy whispered, taking once again, an interest in her shoes. Her coach sighed.

"But, why?"

"I just have to." Her coach would understand soon enough. The note was coming in later today, and it was to be sent to all her teachers, other teachers, and staff. The coach sighed once again. Macy took this opportunity to hand the coach all her jerseys. She had said goodbye to them already. The coach looked at her jerseys hesitantly, and then took all but two, her football jersey and her basketball jersey. Macy tried to push them away, but her coach said;

"They have your name on it." Macy nodded and walked out of the office. She was crying. She could feel eyes on her. She knew rumors would start flying.

"She was doing drugs, so coach made her quit."

"She had a serious disease and is going to die."

"Her parents abused her, and now they are moving."

One was right, but she wasn't going to tell anyone.


	2. this isn't macy

"Macy!" Stella ran to her Macy. She looked really hurt. Macy tried to ignore this though, not everyone she knew, and loved, had to be in pain with her.

"What's up?"

"What…"Stella pulled back when she saw the pained look on Macy's face, but this wouldn't stop her. She needed to now what was going on with Macy. Now. "What is going on with you?" It came out harsher then intended.

"What do you mean?" Macy asked. Better to play it safe, right? Right, play dumb. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Don't turn this on me!" She emphasized "don't", and really regretted it. Macy looked shocked, and hurt. More than that she had actually flinched, as if…as if I would-hit?-hit her. Stella took a deep breath and then asked "Why did you quit the team? Or teams?"

"I just-didn't want to play anymore." Macy couldn't look into Stella's eyes. Macy was a skilled liar by now, but Stella can _always_ tell when someone is lying by just looking in to their eyes.

"Why are you lying to me?" Stella was hurt. It was obvious in her voice."Huh?!" People in the hall started to watch the two.

Macy looked up to Stella; her voice like steel, the last thing she wanted was to be yelled at…again. "Because, _Stella_, it's none of _your business!_" and with that she turned and ran to her next class.

She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't. She was stronger than this. She had been excepting this to be happening soon, it had happened sooner than she thought, but still. She thought she was prepared for the pain, but she wrong. It pulsed through her like a drum the pain just kept coming back.

"Macy?" She knew the voice; she didn't want to answer it. But, against her better judgment she did. She couldn't resist, she tried, but failed miserably. She didn't hesitate. How pathetic.

"Yeah?"

"Why…how-I mean."

"Why did I do it?" Macy offered the confused Lucas brother.

"Yeah. Yeah why?" Joe looked so addled, Macy was taken back.

"I just needed to. I wanted to." The first part was right, but the second part was a total lie. Could he tell?

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm. Honest." Macy fidgeted under his glare. Why, today of all days, does he have to talk to her? Or is it because of today that he _is_ talking to her?

"I don't believe you. At all, but obviously don't want to talk about it." Macy nodded; she would give him this. "So what _do _you want to talk about?" Macy shrugged.

"Joe! There you are I've be-" The boy froze, as did Macy. Her heart did a three-sixty. "Macy!" Nick grabbed her and held her close. Macy cried out in pain. He lurched back, and Joe had mixture of concern and confusion on his face. She could not pass her cry off as surprise; it was full of hard-core pain. "Macy, are you alright. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Nick. I just have a bruise here." She pointed to the small of her back. Nick nodded excepting this, but Joe just narrowed his eyes. Macy was vexed, and tired. She just wanted to go home. No, she didn't want that either. She wanted to go anywhere but to this school, or to her home. "Listen guys, I have to go. I'm not feeling right."

"You're not acting right either." Joe commented. Macy gave him a questioning look. Nick thrust his arm in to the Joe's gut. "Ahg!" Joe hunched over clutching his stomach.

"Just leave me alone, please." Macy broke. She couldn't believe she finally broke. She was doing a fabulous job before and all because one boy she messes up. The Lucas boys stare at her, open-mouthed.

Macy, their number one fan, just asked them to leave her alone. Whoa!

What's going on with her? Nick thought silently. He ached to know. He must find out!

"Please" It came out as a whisper and a plea."It's all I want." Joe and Nick frowned. This hurt worse then seeing her cry because of them, because of the whole singing situation last year. This statement was not a lie. Realistically speaking the only thing she would ever get from the Lucas Brothers is a good-bye, so that's all she wanted from them. Joe was troubled, he knew why this bothered him so much, but why did she want it? Just last week she was happy and bouncy and…Macy. How long was this going to last? How long till he can talk to her again? Hug her? Hold her? Of course he has never actually _held_ her before, but her wanting him to leave her alone feels as if he shouldn't even think of it. Nick nodded and turned to go to Lunch.

"No." Joe said. He meant it to come out as a command, no questions asked. It actually came out as begging. He couldn't let her go; he wasn't planning on it…ever. "No." He begged again. This did four things to Macy. One; it cut through her. She hated his pain, it was unbearable. Two; it disoriented her. Why is he in pain? Three; It flattered her. He was actually hurting because she was trying to say goodbye. Four; it made her feel guilty for feeling good about Joe's pain. In the end she was lost, hurt-in two ways-, flying, falling, and super tired! She fell in to his arms crying. He held her close, and didn't let go. He pulled her in to an empty classroom and sat her down on one of desks, still holding on to her, and sat next to her. "What is it?"

Macy shook her head, she couldn't speak. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't…

"No, tell me" Joe shook her shoulders a little to get her to look at him. "Look at me" he commanded when Macy continued to stare at the desk. Her tears had stopped, and her head was clear. She pulled away from Joe, but stayed on the desk. Macy flipped her feet to the other side so that she wasn't facing Joe. It was easier to think this way.

"Macy?" Joe whispered, "Won't you tell me?"

"No" Macy told him. "It hurts." She placed her head in her hands. She felt him put a hand on her shoulder.

"What? What hurts?"

"My right arm and right leg. Joe I need to get home" Her voice started to rise and pain started to seep through her voice.

"OK, let's get you to the nurse." He got up and expected her to follow, but she just sat there. "What?"

"I need you to carry me"

"Huh?" Joe was confused, surely it wasn't that bad.

"Forget it." Macy snapped jumping off the desk. "AH!"

"Macy! Help! Macy!

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Love all you guys! And thanks to Fabled Diamond for pointing out my mess up. Nate=Nick. Sorry about that. Well, more reviews and chapter 3 will be up soon. (: **


	3. what do you know nick?

*JOE POV*

"No, Joe I can't tell you what's wrong with her." Lie, I wanted to scream at her. She knows. The ambulance had already picked up Macy.

She had looked so broken, hurt, scared. I knew I reflected her expressions, winced every time she did; I even wanted to scream when she did. She had been through so much, and no one was saying why. The principal wouldn't, the paramedics wouldn't, and now the nurse wouldn't. It was making me go insane. They couldn't just take Macy away from me without explaining first, even if she was in pain. No, I would give her up if she was in pain, but I would demand an explanation. Just one problem; I had no claim on Macy like that. That hurts like hell, too.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Joe, just chill." Nate said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off with a little more force than I should have used, but I didn't care, he was getting in the way of me getting an explanation.

"Why not?" I repeated. This time with venom.

"It's not my place to tell you."

"Whose is it?" Ice cold. No time for games, I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. My Macy-. Macy was hurt. I wanted them more than anything right now, well, besides seeing Macy herself.

"Macy." With that, she walked away. Not looking back, or hesitating, just walked away.

"Ugh!" I yelled.

"Joe, please just calm down." It was Stella this time. How could _she_ be so calm? Her best friend had just been lying in front of us screaming until the paramedics put her under. How could she ask _me_ to be so calm? And I asked her just that. She looked mad when I said this. Yes, Stella had been crying with Macy, and holding her hand (while I held the other) while telling her she was going to be alright. But still, 'calm down?' how could she? How dare she?

"You are _not_ the only one who cares for her Joe."

"Maybe not, but I'm the only one-"

"Just stop guys." Kevin looked well near tears, Macy was his best friend. We didn't really count, being his brothers and all, and Stella being my best friend.

"Yeah, not only are you making a scene, but arguing isn't going to get you anywhere." Nick, of course, being reasonable.

"Sorry Stella." I wasn't a complete idiot; I knew I had started it. I felt bad for doing it too, but, ugh! Macy was hurt and acting weird, and hadn't been answering my calls all week. Now she is in the hospital, still sleeping no doubt. I wanted to be there.

"It's ok Joe, I know it's hard." No, she had no idea how hard. I mean I'm sure she could understand to a point, but that's it.

"We should go visit her after school."

"I don't know, do you think that is appropriate?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I didn't understand. How could it not be? I was in lo-. I really liked Macy, and she was an awesome friend, oh, and the best number one fan. Or super number one fan…whichever.

"She is in pain, and this is Macy we are talking about. She doesn't like anyone to see her pain." Dang it! He was right, but;

"I'm sure after what happened today, she won't mind. I'm sure she would love the company." I know I would love hers. I needed to see her. And her pride wasn't going to stop me.

"Yeah, Joe is right," Kevin agreed, while Stella just nodded. Tears were still streaming down her face. I gathered her in to a hug, and she cried on my shoulder. It hurt me to see her like this, she was my best friend, and her pain was my pain. "We can go right after school."

That didn't seem soon enough, but it would have to do. School would be over in a few hours.

"Come' on get to class! Move along!" Students started shuffling along when Mr. Staudt started yelling and pushing through the crowd in the hallway. I quickly ran in to the other room to get my bag, and then rushed to class. I didn't need a detention today.

jonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankiejonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankie jonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankiejonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankie

*MACY POV*

Ugh. Pain, it was every where. It was everything. The definition of pain is physical suffering or distress, as due to injury, illness, etc. Illness, injury, distress, what was the difference? I had experienced all those things in the past 30 weeks. Injury during the first 3 months. Illness, of course was always involved in those months, but it never _really _played its part until the fourth month, and on. The last few weeks have been so stressful and _so painful_! I wasn't technically being 'injured' anymore, but the pain kept coming. Never leaving it seemed. That was because of the illness. Which started because of the injury, or injuries? I honestly didn't care anymore, or at least I think I didn't…I was so drugged I couldn't tell.

jonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankiejonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankie jonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankiejonasmacystellakevinnickjoelucasfrankie

*NICKS POV*

"We're here." Joe whispered. This was the longest, most tension filled, saddest, car ride we had ever experienced. That was written clear on everyone's face. Macy. Macy. Macy. Cancer. Cancer. Cancer. Ok, so Macy had told me about her bone cancer, which got caused from years of abuse from her parents. They broke her arm twice, in the same place, and then she got injured in volleyball season. Guess where? Her arm, same place. It did some medical stuff that I don't remember and now Macy has a disease that will possibly kill her in two years. And I was falling a part at the seams. Why did she tell me? Because I caught her with a whole bunch of pain killers after school one day, and I threatened to tell Stella if she didn't tell me what was wrong. I regretted blackmailing her after she told me, and the only reason I did was because I had a crush on her. Once I found out, I repressed the feelings. They were still there, but it was more of a brotherly love than anything else. It won't as much as it will hurt Joe. Yes, I know he is in love with her, or according to him 'just major crushing' on her. Anyway, we got out of the car, and made our way to the hospital.

"What room is Macy Misa in?" Kevin asked the lady at the counter. I knew where she was. Floor 8, Room 24b. Before the Lady could start typing on her computer, I told them I knew where she was.

"Her parents texted me." Right then I knew it was wrong to say it. I should have let the lady waste her time and look up the room number.

"Do you know something we don't Nick?" Stella was looking pretty upset. Joe was indifferent, waiting to find out more before he judged. Kevin was inching towards the elevator. Couldn't wait to see his best friend I could imagine.

Macy's parents knew I knew. Mac y had told them. Her parents invited me over one night for dinner, I told the guys I was going to the library. After that night, I kinda became the person who was supposed to watch over Macy, I didn't care though, I liked having this responsibility. That night we had exchanged emails, phone numbers, emergency numbers, and every form of communication we could think of. Macy thought we were going over the top. A fortnight later I had called her parent's emergency numbers three times each. She didn't think it so ridiculous after that. You would think Macy and I would have become best friends after that, but no. We had to lay low, keep things normal.

I couldn't believe I had failed her today, walked away when it was obvious she needed someone. Joe was there though; there wasn't much I could do without her secret getting out. I hope her parents understand.

My hesitation had made it obvious I knew something. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?!

"Nick?" Stella was glaring, and Joe was studying my every move, as if he could figure it out by just looking at me. I shook my head.

"We should get to her room." I said. Kevin let out a breath, and walked over to press the elevator button. I stuck to him like glue. From the corner of my eye I was Joe and Stella exchange glances. They both walked quickly behind Kevin and me.

"Nick?" Stella asked again. Well, it was more of a growl. Joe was glaring now, too. I was just like the authorities at school. I knew, I just wouldn't tell. He had complained about that all last period, and asked what I thought. Trying not to be a hypocrite I just shrugged, shook my head, and looked disgusted.

"Guys, they just have my number ok?" Good enough lie, I think. I didn't want to talk about it, so when the elevator doors opened I stood in the corner. On one side of me was a wall, the other was Kevin. Joe and Stella walked in last, followed by a nurse who got off on the third floor. It felt so weird having all of us here with no Macy. It didn't fell _right. So wrong._ Macy. Macy. Macy. Don't leave.

**Sorry it took so long, I was away. Haha, enjoy? Reviews por favor. Thanks (: With love , xxVICTORIAxx**


	4. macy's keeper

***NO ONES POV***

"Macy you have to be more careful." Her mother warned.

"I'm not stupid, mom, I know."Macy did know she just wasn't acting on it. She had "forgotten" to take her medicine, and as a result she was in the hospital.

"Do you Macy?" Her mother was questioning Macy's intelligence.

"Do you care?" It was an honest question.

"Of course." Mrs. Misa seemed taken back by this question. Macy was not stupid; however, when her parents had found out about her cancer it sort of knocked them to their senses, but not completely. It made Macy miserable knowing she couldn't fully trust them. "Yes, Macy. Yes, I care." Her mother made an honest answer. She looked near tears.

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry." Macy held out her arms as far as the IV would let her. Her mom fell into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Macy." Her mother sobbed.

"Don't be."

"But I am." Macy couldn't respond.

"It will all work out, mom, you'll see." She was talking more to herself then her mom. But the woman in her arms seemed to accept this.

"Yeah, it will." Her mom looked Macy in the eyes, and started bawling again.

"Uh, Macy?" It was her father. Her mother continued crying.

"Yeah dad?" He walked to the women and placed a hand on Macy, and one on her mom. That's when Macy started crying. There weren't tears of pain or sadness, but of frustration. Why must everyone else be in pain with her? All three were crying and holding on to each other desperately, not noticing the four figures at the door.

"Macy," It was a sob. It belonged to her father, "Stay, please." Macy was speechless. What was she to say?

"_Of, course. I will just magically make this disease disappear."_ But she didn't. She couldn't waste her last days arguing with her parents.

***NICK'S POV***

I feel terrible. How could I let this happen? I decided I was going to walk right up to their family moment and join. I owed Macy. I owed her so much. By the time I was halfway there, I started hearing low hisses and warnings to get my "butt back here". I didn't listen. They would understand soon enough.

"Macy." I realized tears were threatening to leave my eyes. "Don't make me cry." She let out a shaky laugh, sniffled a bit and reached out to me. I grabbed her and held on to her. "I'm sorry."

"Nick," Surprise was evident in her voice. "What for?" She pulled away to look at me.

"For not being there when you needed me most." The tears were staring to spill over. She looked so weak, vulnerable, tired, and it was my entire fault.

"Oh, Nick." She held me closer; I rested my head on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. I'm fi-"

"Don't finish that, please, don't." I didn't know how much more I could take, hearing Macy say she was fine, when she is clearly not. I held her and cried. When our tears finally cleared up, Macy started laughing. It wasn't as alive and bubbly as Macy's old laugh. It was broken, but it was nice to hear. She whipped the remainder of my tears away. "You look terrible."

"Shut up." She was trying not to laugh again. "You would to if you…" Here eyes had started to wander back to the open hospital door. Stella, Joe, and Kevin stood in the doorway; confused. "Joe! And Stella and Kevin." She added the last part with hast. So maybe Joe wouldn't have to worry about Macy likening someone else. Though it wouldn't matter not too long from now. No, I refuse to believe Macy won't survive in the end. She is a fighter.

"Macy." All three said.

"Don't be shy. Come on in."Mrs. Misa walked over to them then started herding them in like cows. She shut the door behind them. I was sure more kids were going to show up from school, teammates really, Macy tried her best to stop communicating with people, for the future, a couple months back when we found how serious her case was.

"What's going on?"Joe asked. There was a peculiar look in his eyes. He was so close to getting the answer he has been asking for all day. I turned my head to Macy and nodded. They need to know. "You guys aren't dating are you?" Joe eyed us with anger. That's when Macy and noticed we had let go of each other almost completely except our hands.

"What?!" Macy said the same time I said

"No." I was more calm then she. I had expected an assumption like that. "No, Joe. We're not dating." I let go of Macy's hand, no need to piss him off. Joe nodded and eased just a little.

"So you gonna answer my question?"

"Joe, they said no already." Stella patted Kevin's shoulder and put a finger to her puckered lips, signaling him to shush.

"Well?"

"Macy you need to tell them." Macy looked at me desperately. I patted her hand, stood up, and walked over to Stella's side. I nudged Joe forward while doing this. He sat on Macy's bed, hesitant to touch her in any way. Macy sensed this with her amazing Macy senses, so she took his hand in both of hers.

"Macy." Pause. "What's going on?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys." Secrets about to be out. I will no longer be her secret friend/protector/watcher. Everyone had that job now.

I loved Macy like the sister I never had. She loved me like the brother she never had. So, why do I get the feeling Joe may just replace me. More importantly, why did it make me so mad?

**DUN DUN DUN. Nick loves Macy?? Sorry it is so short! Reviews please. Lots and Lots (: Thanks for reading. **


	5. how many?

***MACY'S POV***

I told them _everything._ I told them about my parents, about the cancer, about the sports, and about all the times I blew them off. A voice in my head kept saying that I didn't want to tell them, but when I looked at Joe, Stella, and/or Kevin, I knew I had too. Joe looked at me with a void look on his face most of time, Stella looked like she was about to start sobbing, and Kevin had a mixture of the two. Nick hid in the corner watching me the whole time. I was used to this now; he would usually watch me when no one was looking. If I didn't have cancer or if he didn't know about it, he wouldn't.

When I finished I found myself crying. Stella ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

Joe's hand was still in mine, and it felt nice. Kevin and Nick were now standing next to each other and not meeting my eyes.

"Ms. Misa?" Dr. Carter walked in; she was a very nice woman. Dirty blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades, hazel eyes, and she looked like she's thirty. She was married, and had one baby girl named Abigail (Abby for short) Madison Carter, and she a spitting imagine of her mother.

"Yes?" I let go of Stella reluctantly, I really needed a friend right now.

"May I talk to you and your family in private?" I wanted to tell her everyone in here was family, but I just nodded instead. Stella would start crying all over again if it was something bad. Stella and Kevin walked out followed by Nick. Joe lingered a second before leaning over and kissing my head. Before I could react he was out the door. I stared a few seconds after him, and then the doctor started speaking.

She was giving me an update. There was 'no hope' and the doctors 'were doing all they could'. Nothing I hadn't heard before, but his would be news to three of the four people waiting outside, and I don't think they will be as calm and collected as my parents were being. But I could see she had something to tell us that we didn't know about, but what?

"What's going?" I interpreted once I got sick of hearing the same thing over again. She looked shocked at first, but then put on a mask.

"What do you mean Macy? Are you feeling ok?" I didn't have time for games.

"Please Dr. Carter I don't question your intelligence, don't question mine." It wasn't rude; she looked startled but then gave in.

"We-uh…have a new estimation till…"

"I die." My mother flinched, and my dad rubbed her shoulder. Dr. Carter frowned and looked down.

"Yeah, that."

"Well?" If it was an update, and she was frowning, then now I know I _really _don't have time.

"Remember we said two years?" I nodded; I was scared, brave, but scared. "Well, we think two years just turned into two months. You've been weaker, and the medication isn't working as well as we thought it would…" She kept talking, but I didn't hear her after two months. _Two months? _Two months to try and live, but I can't because my doctor told me she wanted me in the hospital for the last month. So I blinked as it sunk it. No, I didn't have two months to really live, I had _one._

***JOE'S POV***

"How could you not tell us Nick?" Stella was nearly yelling at my younger brother, and Kevin was standing behind her backing her up. Nick looked so…defeated I guess?

"I'm sorry, Stella. It was Macy's choice though, not mine." He defended himself. I couldn't say word, even if I wanted to I couldn't. I was still in shock, Macy Misa; sweet, caring, innocent, has cancer. It wasn't fair! Though I had just seen her moments before, I needed to see her again; I wouldn't be satisfied until I did.

How could I not figure it out? How could she tell Nick? How could she have cancer? How could she not tell me? I, Joe Lucas, who loves her, how could she not tell me? I sighed; it came out chocked, desperate, and full of tears. But then again this was Macy we were talking about, she would fight this, she wouldn't give up! I love Macy, according to Stella Macy 'totally loves me back'. I was planning on asking her to the dance next week, and then tell her there. Then we were supposed to graduate together and go to college together. And after all was said and done with college, I was going to take her to our performance on New Years Eve in Times Square and propose right in front of everyone. But…

"Ok, Macy will see you now." Dr. Carter said. She walked away quickly, had she been crying? I rushed to Macy's room, being the first one there, followed by Stella and Nick. Kevin kinda fell behind; they were best friends, him and Macy. I wondered who this was hardest on out of us four.

"Macy." I said once I saw her. She smiled up at me, but there was sadness in her eyes. Her mother was drying some of her tears, and her father was just staring at the foot of her bed.

"Joe." Macy said, relief's in her voice, it made me feel somewhat better. I walked to her slowly and then sat down as close to her as I could. I took her hand; it was small, delicate, and _warm_. That's how I would remember Macy, plus funny, graceful yet clumsy, and loving. There were many other things about Macy that I loved, but these things would just stand out. "What's wrong?" she frowned, placing her hand on my cheek, wiping away a tear that escaped. I said the only thing I was thinking.

"How long?" She looked up to me and met my eyes.

"Longer than they thought." But for some reason, I got the feeling she was lying.

* * *

**Ok, yes. I'm sorry it is so short, but i was kind of rushing with this one! Review please? love you guys (:**


	6. don't leave me

***MACY'S POV***

Ok, I know lying to Joe was not a good idea, but I couldn't let him worry about me.

"How long is that Macy?" He asked me.

"Six months." His pained expression increased, and he looked miserable. "Joe don't, no don't do this Joe." He had started crying, along with Stella and the other Lucas boys.

"Six months?" How would it have been if I told them the truth? I nodded my head.

"But the doctors said, last time, that you were improving, and you have six months, it might go away." Nick spoke up trying to be optimistic. Everyone had a look of hope on their face. (Except my parents, they were looking at me in confusion, and possible disappointment.) I shook my head, they didn't need false hope.

"No, there's nothing they can do."

"Macy you have to fight this." Stella walked over to the other side of my bed, taking a seat near my hip. I wanted to tell her I would; I wanted to tell her I wouldn't. I didn't know what to say. So I shrugged. Joe grabbed my shoulders turning me to face him.

"No, Macy, you have to fight this. Please, Macy._ Please_" I wiped another tear from his cheek, but I kept my hand there, and he leaned into it. It was then I knew he loved me as much as I loved him. And if I was going to fight this it would be for him.

"Alright, Joe. I'll try." He smiled up at me. I pressed my forehead to his and closed my eyes. I can't believe this is happening. It felt like love in the eleventh hour except I have loved him a lot longer.

We stayed in this position for you knows how long, before I had to lie back down, I wasn't at one-hundred percent yet, and as much as I wanted to be near Joe I needed to rest. He helped me lie back down. Someone's cell phone went off just about then; it was Kevin's.

"Hello? Yeah, but-"He sighed, "Ok, we'll be there." Joe snapped his head around to look at Kevin.

"Who is going where?"

"Mom wants us home for dinner."

"It's ok Joe, you should go." I encouraged. I didn't want him to go anywhere, him or Stella, but I couldn't keep him from his family.

"No." He said to me, "I'm staying with Macy." He said to his brothers.

"Joe we all want to stay, but-" Nick started.

"No, Nick, you got Macy all-" Joe interrupted.

"Don't put this on me, Joe." Nick looked angry, I couldn't see Joe's expression, but I'm sure it mirrored Nick's. I felt terrible; I was the cause of this, they were all happy and excited this morning. Tears were starting to pool out of my eyes.

"Guys, stop!" Stella snapped noticing my reaction. Joe leaned down and hugged me, and I held on to him. I was telling him not to go, not to leave me here alone, but I knew he had to. I felt Nick's hand on mine then. I opened my eyes to see him standing over Stella, grabbing me hand closest to him. I smiled at him.

"Um, guys, I hate to interrupt, but mom…" Kevin let his voice die down. _Die, oh, the irony. _He was standing at the foot of my bed; he looked like he was crying. Joe had pulled away and was just sitting there.

"Come here Kevin." I tell him. He walks over slowly and Joe gets up. Kevin sits in his spot, and before I knew what was happening Kevin was crying in my shoulder, hard core. I was hugging him back and crying myself. For some reason this hurt worst, it felt like I was just told I was being separated from my brother and I was never going to be able to see him again. Kevin was like the brother I never had, but wanted; funny, sweet, and loves otters. "Don't worry Kevin, we'll get past this." I murmur softly in his ear. He turned his head to me and whispered something in my ear.

"When?"

"What do you mean?" No one could hear us, though I know they were inching towards us.

"When is the real time for…?" Why was Kevin so dang smart! Did I just say that? Or think that?

"Two Months." I don't know why I told him, I just did. He shook a little, and then whispered;

"It's gonna kill Joe."

"Take care of him for me? Nick and Stella too, I know it's a lot to as but-"

"Don't worry about it." He pulled away. Everyone still looked confused, so no one heard, good.

"Thank you Kevin." I kissed his cheek. He blushed before turning to face a very mad/hurt/confused looking Joe.

He chuckled a bit before saying, "What about Joe, Macy?" I blushed some too. Kiss Joe? _Kiss Joe._ Sounds like a really good idea.

Joe was standing close enough for me to grab his collar and pulling him down. Our lips met for a fraction of a second, then I pulled away realizing what I did. Joe wouldn't have that though, he met our lips again. Sparks were everywhere, all the way down to my toes, and I don't think I had been happier in my life. We stayed like that for longer than we should have if we wanted this to be labeled a simple kiss, but the truth is, it wasn't. It wasn't like the kiss I gave Kevin; this wasn't a 'Thank you' kiss. It was more of a 'I really, really like you, maybe even love you.' Of course I love Joe, I'm not saying that i don't

Nick coughed a bit louder than necessary to get us to stop, and we did pull away…sorta. We kept our faces inches apart from each other, both grinning like idiots.

"Come on, Joe. We have to get home." There was an emotion in Nick's voice I couldn't quite put a name on. Stella and I locked eyes, and I knew she noticed it too.

"Go on, Joe." I whisper. "I'll see you this weekend?" He looked at me wide eyed like I was crazy, "Tomorrow?" I supplied. He nodded at this, excepting it.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Are you coming home with us, Stella?"

"No, my parents are going to pick me up in an hour. And, no, Joe, they can't take you home. I mean I'm sure they could but you need to go home with your family." Stella said, Joe looked disappointed, he had looked hopeful when Stella mentioned her parents, but she quickly put him in his place, obviously.

"Alright." He sighed, getting up. Nick squeezed my hand, Kevin gave me his signature grin, and Joe kissed me. Then they all got up and left. Once the door was shut I turned to Stella.

"Did you see the look on Nick's face?" We both said at the same time. We both then started saying things about it in unison. Something about him acting weird since Joe had approached me the first time.

"Girls," My dad interrupted. "Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"Um, just some ice cream please." I said, "Oh and water."

"I'll have a chai tea latte, iced, with double the amount of whipped cream." Ah, that was my Stella. She looked confused when she turned back to me, after my parents left, and I was grinning. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head, then she smiled back at me; her real smile.

And I thought maybe, just maybe, this won't be as miserable as it could have been. After all, you can do a lot in two months.

* * *

**Alright, not my best chapter, but i think it turned out pretty good. What do you think?**

**(:  
**


	7. angels

"So did you see it?" Stella asked me anxiously.

"Yes, Stella, I saw it. I wonder what it was about." I say thoughtfully while eating my vanilla ice cream cone. Stella took a sip of her drink as if it was her brain juice. "Stella what are you thinking about?" I ask hesitantly, I'm almost scared to hear the answer.

"Nick's just been…weird lately. Not in the whole 'my really close friend is gonna die' way, but the 'my really close friend just got a boyfriend' kinda thing."

"Ok and that tells me what?" I ask.

"Do you think that maybe Nick is just jealous?"

"Jealous? What would he need to be jealous of?" Stella gave me a disbelieving look, but I still didn't follow her.

"Oh, I don't know." She says innocently. "How about the fact that you and Joe are dating now?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I think I caught on to what she was saying, but I was hoping it wasn't true, the last thing I needed to do was hurt Nick.

"Come on, Mace; please tell me you're not that naïve." Stella begged. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, but it can't be like that. Nick and I have a brother and sister relationship, not a intimate relationship." Stella nodded, and took another sip.

"I know that, and so does Nick. I just don't think he likes it." She said softly.

"Well, h-he's just going to have to deal with it. Joe and I are finally together and just because Nick isn't comfortable with that doesn't mean that I have to s-stop dating J-Joe." I barley managed to get that out.

"Really, Mace? Really?" Stella asks and puts a hand on mine.

"Whose side are you on here Stella?" I wanted to shout, but I knew that was a bad idea.

"Yours of course." She mumbled, but she couldn't meet my eyes.

"Stella, are you ok with me dating Joe?" I ask hesitantly. I was praying and hoping that she would be ok with it, I really needed Joe, but now Stella and Nick…

"Uh, yeah, sure; if it makes you happy Macy of course." She could look in my eyes this time, but it just hurt. I couldn't have Joe, out of everything I had been through and heard today, this hurt the worst. My eyes clouded with tears, and I placed my ice cream down on the table next to my bed. Then I laid back, maybe if I relax the pain washing through me won't hurt as bad, I highly doubted it, but I needed some sort of outlet.

"Oh, Macy-please don't…Mace." I felt Stella's hand on mine. "Please don't do anything irrational because of me Macy. Stay with Joe, you need him to get through this, and I think he does too."

"But this just makes staying with Joe harder." I whisper.

"How is staying with Joe hard?" Her tone suggests that she is absolutely blown away by this.

"Because I'm going to die Stella!" I sit up to look at her. "Because I'm leaving, and Joe has to stay, because Joe is going to be hurting much, much worse if we stay together. And because you like him, just like everyone thought." I sighed; I know I looked terrible, I could already feel the hollow space in me from where Joe used to be. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"I knew you liked him, and he liked you."

"That shouldn't have stopped you." I fought.

"It would have stopped you, Macy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, I didn't understand what she was saying. That was happening a lot lately.

"It has to do with the fact that if I had told you that I wanted sweater because I was cold, you would give me yours even if you were cold with yours on. If I told you that I needed a shoulder to cry on you would leave whatever you were doing, anywhere from doing homework to going to a JONAS concert. If I asked you to dress like a chicken and do the chicken dance in front of the whole school just so I could laugh, you'd do it, knowing that you would most likely get a detention. And if I told you I was in love with Joe you wouldn't go out with him."

"And?" I ask. "I'm your best friend, it's what I do."

"And I'm your best friend, so please let me do the same for you."

"So what are you saying?" I ask again.

"Let me give up something for you."

"Stella you can't just give up love." I tell her blankly. I let my eyes drop to my hands Joe recently held, the one with the I.V. sticking out of it.

"Exactly!" Stella says quickly. "You can't give up love."

"But I'm leaving anyway, so Joe should be with someone that is going to last a lot longer." I say once I get what she's saying. Stella shook her head in defeat.

"There really is no getting past your hard head huh?" She let out a breathless laugh.

"I'm sorry; I just want everyone to be happy when I leave."

"That's not going to happen Macy." Stella says solemnly

"I'm sorry." I say again.

"Don't be. I just wish you weren't…"

"Dying?" She flinched like my mother did. But it was much sadder with Stella than my mom.

"I was going to say leaving."

"What's the difference?" I scoff. "Either way I'm dying."

"Stop," Stella whispers. "Just don't say that, please." I nod my head.

"Stella, can you do me favor?" I ask suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, what is it?"

"Can you make sure that everyone is smiling at me when I die?"

"W-What?" She stutters.

"It would mean a lot to me if you did." She doesn't say anything for a minute but then she finally speaks, and her voice is hoarse and it's obvious she is trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, Macy, I promise everyone will be smiling at you when you…when you p-pass on." The last part was hard to hear because she was now sobbing. I reach my hands out to my best friend, and shushed her, wishing that she didn't cry. We stayed like that for some time, until Stella's cell phone started going off.

"Hello?" Stella sniffed. I figured it was her parents, but I was surprised when she handed the phone to me with a small smile on her lips.

"Hello?" I ask hesitantly.

"Macy, its Joe." How amazing it was to hear his voice.

"Hi Joe." I say with a little more cheer.

"I called to say goodnight, your phone is off I guess."

"Oh, I left it at school, it's in my locker. Now that I think about it, I left everything in my locker."

"Well, I can get it for you." He says eagerly. I laugh some, it felt nice.

"Yeah, I guess I could use some assistance with that."

"Great, so I'll bring it over tomorrow."

"Alright, good, but you can just drop it off at my house; I will be out of this scary place by this weekend, so I won't really need it till then."

"Macy." He says like I was joking.

"Joe." I say.

"I am going to bring it by tomorrow, along with your homework, and we are going to work on the homework together." It was a command, but I didn't mind. "Do you want me to bring some food?"

"Yes, please, the hospital food here stinks."

"Great, it's a date."

"Date, huh? My first official date with Joe Lucas in my hospital room, that should be interesting." It was quiet over the phone for a second before I heard a laugh, one that broke my heart. It was hollow and forced, one used this laugh when pretending or heartbroken themselves. "I'm sorry, it's not exactly the perfect first date but-"

"Macy, shush, and don't be sorry. It's not your fault." I smiled again.

"Ok, well, I better go, I'm wasting Stella's minutes, and I'm kinda tired." To prove this I yawned.

"Goodnight, Love you Macy." My heart skipped a beat, did he just say that? Did Joe just say he loves me?

"I-I love you too Joe." I mean it, but you already knew that.

"Good, bye."

"Bye Joe." I handed Stella her phone after I hang up. She was grinning like an idiot, and shaking with excitement…?

"Joe just said he loves you!" I laughed to her smile.

"Yup, he really did."

"And you told him you love him."

"Yup, I really did."

"And I only feel happy!" I give her a confused look and she continues. "No jealousy, just happy feelings!" She was laughing, but it looked like it hurt her that she was able to do this.

"It's gonna be ok Stella." I promised.

"Not really," She says sobering up. "But I'll take what I can get."

"Good."

"Oh, hey, my mom just texted me, I have to go. Bye Macy." She hugged me, and I clinged to her for second before letting go and saying goodbye.

She walked out the door, and my parents had already left. Just because they felt bad that they put me in the hospital, doesn't mean a thing…sorta. I fell back, the doctors would be back in a few hours to check on me, but I would already by long gone. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly letting the feeling spread through my body.

"Relax, just let go." I breath to myself, I then felt myself drift. The only thing on my mind was Joe, Stella, Nick, and Kevin, and how I wished I wouldn't do any permanent damage to my best friends, and love of my life. My _Angels…_

_

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. School's been a pain, has it been that way for anyone else?**

**Well, do you guys want to see anything happen in the next few chapters? Let me know what you think (:**

**Oh, and sorry for the mistakes that may be in here!  
**


	8. one month

**I know, i actually updated this story! Ahh! Anyway, i was thinking this story had one-maybe two chapters left. (:**

**Let me know what ya think? Of course you will, because all you people are awesome!  
**

* * *

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep**_

I woke to this sound, and it annoyed the hell out of me. It sounded like my alarm clock that got louder and louder, except this stayed constant and didn't get any louder. That, at least, I was thankful for. I looked over to the silver clock on the wall; it read 4:25. Was it really that late? No way could I have slept all through the day. My curiosity to whether it was a.m. or p.m. was quenched when my doctor walked in and opened the blinds before turning to me. Yes, I had slept all through the day, these side affects were coming quicker than planned…

"How are you feeling Macy?" Dr. Carter asked me. How did I feel? Well, I knew what I shouldn't feel .I knew I should not feel stiff, in pain, I should not feel like crying, and most certainly after more than twenty-one hours of sleep, I should not feel tired. But I did, and that scared me, a lot. Dr. Carter sighed at my lack of response. "You gave us a scare there, Macy."

"What are you talking about?" What had happened that made me feel this way?

"Well, last night, around twelve or so, you seemed to have what appears to be a seizure. It didn't last long, but you never really woke up. We thought you might have fallen into a coma, and, well…we weren't too sure if you were going to wake up." Seizure? Those weren't part of the side effects, were they? "There shouldn't be too much to worry about, you could have just been stressed, and your body doesn't really need stress right now, if you know what I mean." Yes, yes I knew exactly what she meant. "So, just stay away from stress and you should be fine." I tried to laugh at her attempt of a joke, it didn't really work though. "So, again, I ask, how are you feeling?"

"Sore," I say after a moment hesitation. 'Sore' seemed to some it all up correctly.

"That would most likely be the medication," Dr. Carter nods. I nod along with her, "But, it's good that you're feeling better." I was going to correct her and tell her I never said that when she said, "Well you have visitors that are anxious to see you. They've been quite annoying actually." She mumbles.

"Great, send them in please." Dr. Carter smiles and walks out saying a goodbye when she leaves. Joe was here already, and I probably looked a mess. I know, what a ridiculous thing to be worrying about in this situation, but you would do the same if the boy you're in love with, you know the one you can never fully be with, was coming to see you. I was trying to flatten my hair when I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," I try to sound upbeat but I was still too weak. Or tired, or sore, or confused. You choose one of those words and I'll just go with it.

"Hey Mace," Joe said quietly walking in. He looked beautiful, of course, and was doing the gentleman thing by whispering.

"Joe, you don't have to whisper, it's just the two of us."

"Actually, I tagged along," I heard a voice behind Joe that sounded like Nick.

"Me, too!" Kevin pushed past his brothers and pushed his chest back some, as if he wanted to look like a superhero. I have to admit, it worked, he did, in fact, look like a superhero. Well, that is if a superhero had grey jeans instead of tights, and a black jacket instead of a cape, oh, and don't forget the converse instead of…those shoes superhero's use (I could never figure out what they wear for shoes, is it cloth or something, anyway back to Kevin)

"Ok, well, than it's just the four of us, so no whispering."

"Yeah, Joe, no secrets," Kevin snips before making his way over to my bed, causing both Nick and Joe to roll their eyes. "So, Mace, how are you feeling?"

"Better than five minutes ago I can tell you that," I say, adding a laugh to the end.

"The doctor said you-well, that you…" Joe gave a hard sigh at the end. He couldn't finish what he was going to say, but I knew what it was, I think everyone knew what he was talking about actually.

"Yeah," I say quickly. "But, I'm ok now, so it doesn't matter." There is a flash in his eyes and I knew that was the wrong thing to say. "What?" I ask reaching for his hand. He immediately took the steps forward to get to my hand, and he than took it in his.

"It's a big deal Macy," He tells me seriously.

"I don't really think it is," I lied.

"You are a terrible liar Macy Misa," Nick laughed, but then sobered up.

"Yeah, you're worse than me, and I'm the worst," Kevin says to me.

"How am I worse than you if you are the worst?" I try to get them off the subject about me, and surprisingly it worked. For the next few hours we talked about the most random stuff, from jellyfish to skydiving off the Empire State Building. Around six o'clock Kevin claimed he had homework to do, and excused himself. You could tell it was a lie, because his voice got all high and squeaky. That's when things got awkward…again. Nick didn't look comfortable with just sitting next to us, and Joe looked kinda annoyed. Annoyed that Nick wasn't leaving and we couldn't have our alone time? Who knew? Well, I guess Joe knew.

"Hey, Nick, will you go and get me a drink from the vending machine down the hall?" Joe asked at one point, by this time it was plainly obvious that Joe did not want Nick's presence among us.

"Nah, go get it yourself, man," Nick brushed him off and continued to talk to me about the homework assignment in Ms. Baraga's class.

"Nick, please, just go get me a drink? You can have the change, here," Joe said pulling money out of his wallet. "You can have twenty bucks, just leave. And I mean that in the nicest way possible…sorta."

"Ugh, fine, I'll go and get your stupid drink," Nick muttered, he than slammed the door, which seemed to catch the nurse in the hall's attention, and she turned to him and started scolding him. We could here the apologizes coming from Nick, and then the breathing of the woman as she slowly figured out who he was exactly. Thank we heard two pairs of the quick movement of sneakers, and then there was silence.

"Finally," Joe whispered before he leaned over and kissed me. It was just like the first time, just not as soft, it was more urgent.

"Joe?" I asked between his scattered kisses.

"Hm?"

"I-Ow!" Joe had placed his weight on only one of his hands, however, that hand happened to be on my arm. You know the one I have broken one too many times. The pain rushed through me in hot pulsing thuds and I took many deep breathes to keep from screaming.

"Macy! I'm so sorry, Macy?" I wanted to tell him it was ok, but I didn't dare open my mouth, scared that a scream would come out instead of reassurance. "Macy, please say something."

After a few seconds the pain subsided and I took one more deep breathe.

"I'm alright, Joe, I'm fine," His face was pale and he looked on the edge of slapping himself. "Calm down," I say again, placing a hand on his arm, "I'm OK."

"I'm so sorry," He whispers. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not like you did it on purpose."

"I should have been thinking, I wasn't thinking," He says honestly, he seemed like he was talking in some gaze that really scared me.

"Ok, here's your stupid drink Joe," Nick walked in, not fully looking at either of us. That hurt too, both of my boys were hurting, would the pain never go away?

That's when Nick noticed the edge feeling in the room, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I walk into the two of you having a fight?" He didn't sound sorry.

"No," Joe and I said together. My voice sounded small, while Joe's sounded cracked.

"What's wrong? Macy what happened?"

"I wasn't being careful," Joe whispered.

"What do you mean you weren't being careful? You always have to be careful around Macy! We established this last night Joe! Do you ever listen?"

They talked about me behind my back? Nick carried on yelling at Joe, I wanted to butt in. He didn't need to be yelling at Joe like this, he already felt bad enough and plus it was giving me a headache.

"Nick, shut up!" Joe yelled, standing up. "I'm sorry I wasn't careful, but you don't need to be yelling at me right now. I'm already stressed out enough with everything Macy." Why were they talking about me like I wasn't there? "I'm sorry I can't be as 'perfect' as you," Joe used air quotes, "I'm sorry Macy 'chose' me over you, I'm sorry we're both in love with her!" He used more air quotes, but I couldn't focus on that, I couldn't focus on anything. Everything was going in and out of proper vision and I was suddenly feeling both tired and light-headed.

"What's going on in here?" I heard I feminine voice demand. This was a voice I knew would save me, I knew this voice almost my whole life, it was Stella. "Macy? Macy?!" I felt her hands on my forehead, I tried to look into her eyes, but _my_ eyes kept trying to close. "Nurse! Nick get a nurse in here!"

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep**_

"Macy!" I heard Stella yell.

"Macy, Macy, Macy," it was Joe; he was just repeating my name like I was a ghost. I was weak, but I wasn't leaving now, not now. "Macy. _Macy._" It was more of a demand now. I lifted my hand and reached for his voice. I found his cheek and gently pushed my fingers against him. "Macy." He repeated.

"I'm here," It was weak and broken, but at least it was a sound.

"What's going on?" I heard another voice demand. It was Dr. Carter. "Macy. Macy can you hear me?" I tried to speak but it felt like too much of a strain, so I just nodded.

"I'm just tired," I finally managed.

"Alright, would you like to sleep?" She asked very gently.

"Yes, please," I murmur. I heard whispers and shuffling of feet before a set of lips was on my forehead, and I got a squeeze on my hand. It was silent after that, and I could feel myself drifting. Nick loved me?

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

"You get to leave today, Mace," Stella said, excitement evident in her voice. It was Tuesday, two days after I was supposed to leave, but after my little 'episode' Dr. Carter refused to let me leave until I was, almost, completely back.

"I know," I laughed

"You get to go back to school and see all your friends and get to spend time with Joe outside of this hospital room."

"Everything will go back to normal?" I knew nothing would because I was living a lie, but it was nice reassurance.

"Yes ma'am," Her smile was brilliant.

"Good," I breathed. One month, I had one more month of being normal then I would be confided to this hospital once again.

One month till I come back to this hospital, and once I come back there will be no leaving.

* * *

**What do you think? Oh, and just to let you know, i already have the next chapter of "Searched' written, but i have yet to type it (:**

**Just thought i'd let you know.  
**


	9. Goodnight My Love

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

**Week 1**

As far as I know Nick and Joe haven't spoken.

**Week 2**

Stella came to school crying today. She said it was nothing when we were around the boys, but when we were alone she broke down. She knew; my parents told her. They called her and told her to come over to my house that morning, and they told her that I had less than two months to live.

**Week 3**

Stella begged me to tell Joe. I told her I would.

I hung out with Joe last night. We went to the movies and got ice cream, and the whole time it seemed we did nothing but laugh.

I never told him.

**Week 4**

Joe asked to hang out with me tonight, and I had to say no. I feel it coming on; the end. _My_ end.

My parents said they were taking me to the hospital tomorrow. I had one night of freedom, and they didn't say anything, but I knew tonight I was allowed to do just about anything.

I went over to the firehouse with Stella and we had a movie marathon. Only Stella knew what was happening tomorrow. (Though Kevin knew it was coming soon; I tried my best to keep him the dark.) She looked like she just wanted to cry and hold onto me.

Joe was suspicious.

Nick was being ignorant.

Kevin, precious Kevin, was totally oblivious.

Stella pulled me away and told me I had to tell them _now_. This is how it happened;

"Guys, I have something important to tell you," I say quietly after we finished _Shawn of the Dead_.

"What's up Macy?" Kevin asks cheerfully. Tears automatically welled up in my eyes, and from the corner of my eye the same was happening with Stella.

"I-." my voice broke. "I-um…well."

"Just say it Macy," Stella demanded, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'm being readmitted into the hospital tomorrow."

"What? No, you're…that's. That's not supposed to happen yet," Joe's worried tone cut through me, along with the looks I was getting from the two other boys.

"Actually, it is. Remember when I said six months?" They all nodded, except Kevin and Stella. "I lied," I chocked out. Kevin was the first to move; he got up and gently kneeled down in front of me and placed his arms around me.

"What didn't you tell me? I mean I knew it was soon, but…tomorrow?"

"You told Kevin?" Nick's angry voice raised an octave. Kevin pulled away and stood up to face Nick.

"Yes Nick, she did," Kevin's bitter response surprised me, and I jumped up to put one hand on each of their chest's.

"Don't, both of you stop," I whispered glancing between the two.

"I'm sorry Macy, but Nick needs to realize that he's not the only Lucas brother who is friends with you," Kevin told me without actually looking at me.

"And Kevin needs to realize that he shouldn't keep secrets from his brothers," Nick spat back.

"I was trying to protect you two!" Kevin yelled, looking between Nick and Joe.

"From what!?"

"From me," I whispered, dropping my hands to my side. "He was trying to protect you from me, you know, hurting you."

"Macy, I didn't mean it that way," Kevin said gently stepping towards me.

"You did," I corrected. "But that's okay, because that's I asked you to do."

"You asked him to do what?" Joe stood up and walked till he was right in front of me.

"To look after you guys," I mumbled. I kept my eyes down but I glanced around the room to indicate I was talking about everyone in the room. Joe pulled me in so quick I almost missed it, but once I realized I was in his arms, I quickly latched onto him. I instantly relaxed, and the tears dried up. I had never felt so safe in my life.

"What's really going to happen Macy?"

"I'm going to die at age sixteen; next month, in a hospital bed, praying God has mercy on me," I replied. Joe looked like he just got the air knocked out of him. Actually I think it did happen because he looked like he was trying very hard to catch a breath.

"Ne-ne...Next…_month_?" In the two words he said I could hear the pain and sadness.

"Yeah," I breathlessly whispered. I faintly heard Stella sobbing into someone's shoulder.

No words were said after that.

Later that night Joe snuck out and picked me up. We stayed out all night, going to the stores that stay open all night, and some that don't (privilege of having a rock-star boyfriend). We ran around the store and took pictures and recorded videos. At one point I was inside a shopping cart and Joe was pushing it, running across the store.

Around three o'clock we headed back to my house where we uploaded all the photos and put on two CDs. We went up to my roof around four-thirty and counted all the stars in the sky.

I stopped counting at twenty, and Joe stopped at forty-seven. I told him he was a show off until he shut me up with his lips.

"Joe?"

"Hm?" He was playing with the tips of my hair, and I felt his breath of my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too Macy, so much."

"I'm scared, Joe. I don't want to die."

"Oh, Macy," He sighed and pulled me closer to him. "I don't want you to either. At all, and to be honest I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Okay, then I have something else to say."

"What is it Mace?"

"You know before the cancer- when we would just hang out- I used to imagine what it would be like to be with you." I glanced at his face in worry, but instantly relaxed when I saw the small smile playing on his lips.

"Me too, but I guess I imagined it a little longer. I never stopped imagining it," He said quietly.

"Really? How long have you liked me?" I ask in wonder. He sighs before looking down at me.

"Longer than I like to admit," He says than adds quickly. "Not that I'm ashamed to admit I like you. It's just that, during the whole time I liked you, I didn't do anything about it. I let you date who you wanted and I never fought for you."

"You don't need to fight for me Joe," I coo softy.

"I may not have had to then, but I sure do now," He whispers. He gets that look on his face again, and it looks so wrong on his face, I wish I could wipe it away.

"Stop," I quickly interrupt, "We're not talking about that remember?" I offer a small smile weakly.

"You're right," He smiles. "We were talking about our future." A few seconds pass before Joe starts talking again. "We were going to go to the same college together."

I laugh, "Were we?"

"Yes, then after that we were going to move in together. A small apartment wherever you wanted. Then one New Year's Eve I was going to ask you to marry me. We would have had three kids, two girls and one boy. The first two were going to be named after each of our grandparents, and the third one was going to be named after our parents. We would have a small suburban home, and when the girls grew up I was going to be the funny yet overprotective father. And our son was going to be attached to your hip, but when it came to girls he would come to me, and when the girls had a problem they would come to you." It was beautiful, and enchanting, and almost exactly how I imagined it, except in my mind it was two boys and a girl.

"Yeah, and for our wedding it would be a medium size wedding. In a beautiful church, with white and caramel theme colors," I add in. Joe smiles down at me and urges me to continue. "We'd have a three layer cake; vanilla for Nick and Stella, strawberry for Kevin and Frankie, and chocolate for you and me. I would dance with my father to 'I Loved Her First' and then we would dance to 'Endless Love' Glee Cast Version of course."

We continued to plan out our whole future-all the way to what color bed sheets were going to have- up until the sun came up, and then we silently watched the sunset.

We never decided on a color.

**Next Day (Current Time)**

"Macy, how are you feeling?" Dr. Carter asks me.

"Kinda tired, but that's just from lack of sleep," I reply while replacing the stiff hospital pillow with the super soft one Joe and I bought last night at one of the stores.

"Were you hurting last night?" She asks anxiously. I gently laugh, shaking my head.

"Quite the opposite actually." She raises her eyebrow and sits on the edge of me bed.

"Oh, really? Do tell," But before I could say anything a voice over the intercom interrupted us.

_**Beep**__, "Dr. Carter, you're needed in the ER. Repeat Dr. Carter you're needed in the ER."_

"Well, that's me. I'll see you later Macy," She walked out of the room and was about to shut the door, when Stella appeared with what looks like two cups from Starbucks. Dr. Carter held the door open for her, but then disappeared when Stella was halfway across the room.

"Look what I brought," Stella says cheerfully, and handed me my drink.

"Thanks Stella," I say, taking a sip of my chai latte.

"And," She says, pulling out a Starbuck's treat bag from her purse. "I have a blueberry muffin, and a half-pound lemon cake. Of course it's not really half-a-pound-,"

"Thank you Stella, again," I say snatching the lemon cake out of her hand and placing a good bites worth in my mouth. Stella stared at me before laughing and stuffing a good portion of blueberry muffin in her mouth as well. We sit and eat our treats while I tell her all about last night.

"No way, that's so cute, did you guys take pictures?"

"Of course, Stella!" I laugh before standing up and grabbing both my laptop and one of the two CDs from last night. We went through half of them when I started feeling bad again, but I told Stella I was just feeling tired so she wouldn't get too worried.

"Do you want me to bring Joe by later?" She asks as she prepares to leave. "He's been sleeping all day, lazy boy. But I guess I now know why."

"Um, actually just bring him by tomorrow; I think I'm just going to end up sleeping the rest of today." Stella nods in understanding, and kisses my cheek before leaving.

Time for sleep; this was the scariest part of the day. What if I didn't wake up tomorrow? I'm not ready to say goodbye, I'm not ready to let go….

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

I woke slowly, and I was sore again. I felt a source of heat of my hand, and opened my eyes to see Joe sitting in a chair, hand in mine. He was asleep as far as I could tell, and he was leaning over on my bed, his head was lying by my stomach.

I reached my hand out and gently stroked his hair, occasionally running into some knots, but I gently tugged through them. He never once moved, but once in awhile he would let out a sigh, as if he were having a difficult time sleeping. I looked over to the clock across the room and saw it said seven-fifteen. I assumed it p.m. from the look of the sky outside my window.

Have I really been asleep since Stella's visit yesterday? I faintly remember someone (Dr. Carter?) coming in and waking me up to check on me some time earlier this morning. I blinked a few times before I realized there was a tray a food on the stand next to me. I can never remember what those stand-thingys are officially called, so we'll call them stand-on-wheels, okay? I reached over-with one hand- and picked the cover of the tray up. Whatever was on the tray did _not_ look editable so I put the lid back and tired to ignore the nagging of my stomach for food.

"Macy?" A voice whispered from the door, casting a shadow across the room.

"Kevin?" He hesitantly walked in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Is he asleep?" Kevin asks pointing towards Joe with one hand, and in the other hand I see a McDonald's bag, and I nearly jump out of the bed.

"Yeah, I think so," Kevin laughs at my distracted voice, noticing my glaze towards the bag in his hand. He walks over and takes the tray of unknown food off and places the McDonald's bag on the stand-on-wheels.

"Here," He whispers, and pushes the stand towards me. "Eat up."

"What about you?" I ask while opening the bag to see two medium fries and two ten piece chicken nuggets; Kevin knew me so well. But I couldn't eat all that.

"The family and I already ate, so the extra food is for Joe," Kevin explains grabbing one of the bottles of water I kept on the floor next to the bed and handed it to me.

"Thank you so much Kevin," I stuffed a chicken nugget in my mouth and start fulfilling my stomach's needs.

"No problem," He laughs. "So how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, just kinda sore, so nothing new," I laugh. He nods and gives a hard sigh. "What's on your mind Kev?"

"Why didn't you tell everyone sooner Macy?"

"I didn't know, and I told Nick. Honestly," I say after he throws me a disbelieving look, "By the time we figured out I had cancer it was too late for me to survive."

He flinched at the last comment in my words, "Why didn't you get yourself checked out sooner though Mace?"

"You know how I'm sore?" He nods, "Well, I used to get sore a lot, and I thought it was just sports. So it wasn't until I had an annual check up did we figure out I had cancer. And it was just the next month that Nick found out."

"Yeah, he told us about that," Kevin said. "Well why didn't you tell us before?"

"I…" I hesitate, why didn't I tell them? "I guess I just didn't know how." Kevin just nods and doesn't say anything else until I finish my meal, and then we start talking about the stupid-est stuff.

"Macy," A groggy voice said. I smiled and squeezed the hand I had been holding the whole time.

"Wake up, Joe. We have food," I cooed. He looks up and smiles at me, and I hand him his food.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, better than before, and yourself?" He rolls his eyes and takes a sip of water.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

Joe came over and visited everyday and occasionally spent the night.

Nick visited two to three times a week, and that was usually when Joe wasn't here. Joe would be at home taking a shower, going to get food, or just sleeping.

Stella and Kevin visited almost everyday, and with them it didn't matter who else was here. According to them Joe and Nick were still fighting.

My mom usually came in once or twice a day, and my father every other day. I didn't blame him; he needed to be working a lot to help pay for my hospitals bills. Well, what our insurance didn't pay for.

Every once in awhile someone from school would come and visit me, and they would often bring cards signed by lots of other people, candy, or teddy bears.

My coach and a few of my other teachers came to visit me once.

As did the school news reporter; she wanted to know if she could do an article on me. Joe was upset with this idea, but I didn't mind. Apparently once it published it was the first time anyone ever read the school newspaper.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

I've been in the hospital for three weeks, each day drags on to the next and each day becomes more and more unbearable. I never once let anyone but Dr. Carter see my pain, it would only hurt everyone else, and I didn't want to die when everyone was in pain.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

Joe and Nick both came today, and they were both crying. They had yelled and yelled at each other at home, throwing things, and breaking guitars till they were both so worn out that they gave up. They ended up apologizing and came to let me know that they weren't going to fight anymore. I smiled more that day than I had since that last night I was free.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

I told Stella I wanted white flowers at my funeral, and I wanted the color theme to be white and caramel. She didn't understand until Joe told her that night after she left.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

My mom gave me her mother's necklace, saying Grandma always wanted me to have it.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

My dad visited today, and we cried together. He apologized so many times that I stopped counting after twenty.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

Joe and I were alone today. He was in bed with me; I was in between his legs, and I had my back against his chest. We talked about our future again, but this time there was no hope in our voices like there was the first time. Eventually we stopped and just cried, for hours all we did was cry. Until I told him I wanted to stop crying, and just talk to him and tell him all the things I never got to. I told him about the time I spilled milk on my brand new shirt in first grade, about the first boy I ever kissed, about the first time I had heard a JONAS song. He told me about the time he had put pudding in Stella's purse, about the first girlfriend he ever had, and the first time he wore skinny jeans he said he felt like he was wearing tights. We laughed at each other's funny times, cried at the sad times, and smiled at the happy times.

I told him I loved him, and he said he loved me. I told him to move on after I passed on and he tired to stop me from talking. But I persisted, telling him that if we were meant to be together I wouldn't be dying. He said he didn't want to think about being with another girl right now.

I told him to tell Nick that he was so amazing any girl would be lucky to have him. And before I could move on to Stella, he said he refused to talk about goodbyes.

So I wrote them all down in letters when he left. His mom said he had to be mom tonight, so he said he would be back tomorrow when Stella was coming over to visit me.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

I never saw their smiles again...

* * *

**One chapter Left guys....**


	10. PS

_Pain, fear, release. _Those were the words that applied to me at this moment. The moment I knew I was leaving. I strained to look over at the stack of envelopes on the desk next to my bed, and sighed. Each one held very important information; my love.

* * *

I know Mom wanted me home tonight, but I didn't like it. It was almost an unreasonable request with Macy so close to…

That's when I heard a car pull up the driveway, and I looked out the window to see it was Stella's car.

* * *

"_Macy, sweetie?" _Dr. Carter's voice cracked with pain._ "Can you hear me?"_ I could hear her, but I chose not to respond. Well, I guess my body chose for me. _"Oh, Macy."_

Her voice was in a sob now, and then I heard retreating foot steps. I heard some more murmuring and then another sob.

* * *

Something was wrong; Stella never drove that slow unless Macy was in the car. And Macy was most definitely not in the car with her.

I could see her walk very slowly to our door, and I saw tears upon her cheeks. _Please; no._

* * *

"_Macy!"_ Her familiar hands were on my face, begging me to wake up.

"_Stop,"_ Dr. Carter's stern voice said, _"You'll hurt her."_

* * *

She knocked on the door. What was she doing?

"Oh, hello Stella," My mother's cheerful voice greeted, and I froze where I was because the first word's out of her mouth were, _"Where's Joe?"_

* * *

"_Don't leave Macy,"_ The voice cooed. _"Hold on baby, just hold on."_

_**Beep…Beep…**_

"_You guys need to leave,"_ Carter said again.

"_No!"_

"_Yes, know get out," There were tears in her voice. "Get out," She demanded. _

_**Beep…Beep…**_

* * *

"Joe?" Stella asked carefully as she walked towards my bed. "How are you?" She asks sweetly as she sits next to me.

"You know, I was going to marry her one day?" I ask bluntly. My mind was blank, and I couldn't function it correctly. _She's gone._

"Yes," She whispers, her voice breaking.

* * *

"_You have to save her!"_

"_I'm trying!" _There were four doctors around me, pushing my chest and putting an air mask on my face. But I knew…it was no use. I barley had enough energy to open my eyes and turn my head to my mother and father's crying faces.

* * *

"She's gone isn't she?" I ask through my thick voice and blinding tears.

"…Yes."

"It wasn't long enough," I whispered before collapsing.

* * *

"_Macy!"_ My mother yelled. My father put his arms around her and mouthed another apology to me. I slowly reached my hand out to them, and they reached back.

"_Love you,"_ I whispered. They nodded and said they loved me too. _"Goodbye."_ I let my eyes drop, and I barley felt my hand hit the mattress.

_**Beep…………………………………………………**_

_**Dear Joseph, **_

_**I'm not too sure what to say. I guess that's the hardest part of all this; we don't know what to say.**_

At her funeral everyone wore white dresses and suits, except Joe; he wore caramel.

He was chosen to get up and say a few things, but when he stood up beside Macy's casket he couldn't do it.

___I wish I would have told you everything sooner. No hesitation, no doubts, no fear. That would have made things easier, better, between us. I think._

Her father hugged and thanked him while his mother cried and apologized so many times.

"Here," her mother said as she handed him Macy's _#1_ charm. "You deserve this." She placed the charm in his hand and he clutched it in his hand, but didn't say a word.

He never actually talked to her parents again.

_**I know you said you couldn't move on, but you will. You're going to fall in love, wondering what in the world you saw in me.**_

He met her at a sports game, baseball actually, six years after Macy left. Ironic huh? She laughs at his jokes and always picks his side whenever he has an argument with his brothers.

She finds out about Macy when she finds his pictures of her under there bed, but she doesn't yell at him like he thought. She cries with him, and he tells her everything. At least now she knows that though she was wonderful for him; she would never quite be number one.

_I__**'m sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I can't say this in person, but mostly I'm sorry I'm leaving. I wish I could stay and hold on to you and whisper that everything is going to be okay. But this is isn't any kind of living, and I'm so tired**__**. **_

They get married, and have two beautiful children that he loves very much. But even that doesn't keep away the pain.

He goes to her grave every year on her birthday and places flowers on her grave. Every once in awhile he'll see Stella there and they will talk for a few hours.

Once he asked what her letter from Macy said, but Stella wouldn't say.

"She loved you Joe, so much," Is all she simply says before walking to her car that had another figure patiently waiting inside.

_**You're an amazing person Joe. I wish I could see what kind of person you'll turn out to be. I hope you'll be kind and a real gentleman. You will not be bitter because of this experience; you will be stronger. Trust me**__._

His oldest child, Marie, was the first out of the two kids that his father was still in love with someone else.

"You have to understand," He tells his fourteen year old daughter, "That I love your mother very much Marie."

"I know Daddy, I know," She walks around the counter and engulfs him in a much needed hug. "What's this?" She asks, pulling away and fingering the charm on his necklace that had poked her head.

"That's her charm," He says proudly, grabbing the charm back and bring it closer to his eyes.

"What was her name?"

"Macy," He says hesitantly before continuing, "Macy Marie Misa. And, before you ask, no I didn't choose Marie for you."

"Who did?" She asks after the shock wears off and the surprise in her eyes light up.

"Your mother."

_**This is it, my end. The end of my beautiful journey, but I'm so glad you were there to share it with me. Please don't forget me. I can be the first girl you thought you loved or whatever, but please don't forget.**_

"Can I see a picture of her?" His younger daughter, Christin, asks one sunny day. No one has to say who 'she' is, they all know. All four of them.

"Sure," He says and he walks back into the bedroom and pulls out the box he had labeled so long ago.

They laugh at the pictures of Joe and Macy running around the stores and being silly teenagers.

"She was beautiful," his wife says and he grabs her by the waist and kisses the side of her head.

_**I love you Joe. I know you love me. But even love has to end.**_

Eventually things calm down, and the pictures go in the closet. He would only visit her every two or so years. And the charm was passed along to Marie.

But that letter; the one she wrote on her death bed, in her handwriting with the last bit of energy she had, was hanging up in a frame right beside the door in his room.

_**You're beautiful Joe. And I can't say it enough, I love you. I will always be here Joe. Pass along my love, and I guess I'll se you on the other side.**_

His wife got to see her before he did, which is weird because wasn't it usual that the man goes first? She was eighty-six and ready to leave.

By the time the funeral was over he knew he had seen one too many. There was a dull ache in his heart, and he cried for hours when got home. But he still had his little girls.

And her letter.

_**Goodbye Joe.**_

Marie gives him her charm back, claiming it didn't feel right on her, but it looked perfect on her dad.

It had been years, but he goes back to the cemetery. Not the one his wife was buried in, no, Macy was on the other side of town.

"You lied," He whispers when he sits across from her grave. "You said love died. Love doesn't die, people do."

"He can almost hear her voice whispering back. He knows he's only imagining it, but he still knows exactly what Macy would say.

_I lied? _Her beautiful voice would be crinkled in concern over her fib, and concern would be etched on her face of fear that he was mad at her.

"How could you think that I would ever forget you?" He wonders quietly.

_I'm not very memorable. _

"Yes, you are." He probably sounded crazy, but he didn't care.

"I did what you said I should. I didn't turn out bitter or rude, and I stayed a gentleman. I married a wonderful woman named Lisa and we had two amazing children; Marie and Christin. Sometimes I wish that you would have told me everything sooner, that way he would have more good times, but…At the same time that would have only made things that much harder.

You were right about one thing Macy. Everything turned out perfectly okay. I guess I will be seeing you soon." He places a flower on her grave as he had done so many times a long time ago, and then he kissed his fingers and brushed it over Macy's name. That's when all the tears come back, and every single memory flooded through his mind.

"_Macy?" I whispered, "Won't you tell me?"_

"_No" Macy told me. "It hurts." She placed her head in her hands, and I placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_What? What hurts?"_

The pain shook through me, along with another memory.

"_How long?" She looked up to me and met my eyes._

"_Longer than they thought." But for some reason, I got the feeling she was lying._

Oh, what he would have done then if he had just gone with his instinct. He would have taken her out much sooner, and hung out with her much more. And told her he loved her much sooner. Then a memory he was much fonder of seeped into his mind.

_Our lips met for a fraction of a second, then she pulled away realizing what she did. I wouldn't have that though, so I met our lips again. Sparks were everywhere, all the way down to my toes, and I don't think I had been happier in my life. We stayed like that for longer than we should have if we wanted this to be labeled a simple kiss, but the truth is it wasn't._

"I love you too, Macy." He got up slowly and walked back to his house, just around the block.

* * *

"My father was an amazing man, and I was so lucky to have him as a dad-," Christin stops when the tears flowing from her eyes become too much, and she steps down and runs to Marie's side.

After nearly everyone had left, except for his two daughters and his remaining brother and his wife, they all walked together to the casket.

"He always hated funerals," Nick commented, stroking Joe's cold hand. Stella, his wife, merely nodded beside him.

"You know he told me once that he would take Macy to the grave," Stella said, glancing at the other people beside her.

"And he did," Marie's broken voice said.

"Did he?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yeah, really look at him," Christin said, pulling Joe's shirt down just a little, exposing a golden charm.

"Oh," Stella gasped, and her hand tugged on Nick's. "Look, its Macy's."

"And her letter," Nick said when he noticed the folded piece of parchment in Joe's other hand.

"He loved my mother," Marie started. "But Macy…that was cruel."

"To whom?"

"Everyone," Marie whispered.

"You know, this world…it's not really that bad a place," Stella said to the girls.

"I know," Christin whispered. "I just hope Daddy's happy, because he deserves it. He's lost so much."

"He's where he needs to be now," Nick said. "Come on, let's go."

_**P.S. I'll wait for you**_

* * *

**The End. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Or not…it was pretty depressing, but hey you can make it to were they meet in heaven and live happily ever after there….whatever your creative little minds want (: And sorry for all the mistakes, well if there was any. I'm pretty positive there was. Please leave all final notes about the story...if you want (:  
**

**-Victoria(: **

_If anyone noticed there are so many Rascal Flatts songs in this story…wow. Oh and there is, I think, one or two Honor Society songs as well._


End file.
